Akira (LDK)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Akira| jname=アキラ| tmname=Akira| slogan=no| image=Akira LDK.png| size=200px | caption=Akira| age=no| gender=Male| hometown=Unknown| region=Kalos| relatives=Kanna (sister)| colors=no| trainer=no| leader=no| team=no| brain=no| anime=no| media=manga| roundnum=LDK1| roundname=}} (Japanese: アキラ Akira) is a main character from Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King. History Akira was watching a battle between an unidentified Trainer with his and the . Five years later, he told the story to Futoshi and about what he saw and they laughed at him for believing that Charizard had more than one Mega Evolution. This made Akira upset and he challenged them to a battle. Akira went up against Shō first and faced off against his using Charizard. Akira was able to defeat Shō and went on to battle Futoshi and his . Similar to the previous Trainer, Akira was able to defeat Futoshi. After battling the two, Akira was informed by Futoshi about a Dragon King tournament in which Dragon-type Pokémon are only eligible and his Charizard isn't one of them. Kunio stepped forward and offered to help Akira find the to Mega Evolve Charizard to Mega Charizard X as it was a Dragon-type and pointed to the Valley of Dragons. Akira headed home and was about to sneak out until his sister caught him doing so. She didn't want him doing so but as Akira showed eagerness in the situation, she changed her mind. Akira arrived in a foggy forest. He wandered aimlessly and is caught in a net alongside his Charizard. He told Mori after he showed up about his quest and is broken free by his Charizard who Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard Y. In order to earn the other Mega Stone, Akira has a battle with Mori and Kingdra. Akira was able to defeat Mori. Mori than took Akira to a chamber holding the other Mega Stone. With the other Mega Stone, Akira flew to the Dragon King tournament. Arriving at the tournament, he became friends with Taichi. Both boys get approached by two men who accuse them of entering the tournament with non-Dragon type Pokémon. In order to prove that Akira and Taichi were wrong, both of them get challenged to a battle in front of the whole stadium. Both Akira and Taichi were able to defeat the two, and go on with the tournament. Akira got paired with Goro, who he quickly defeats. He went on through the other rounds until it was his turn to face Taichi. Despite being friends, both Trainers decided to give it everything they got. Akira was able to defeat Taichi and went on to face . Akira thanked Koji for stopping for attacking him earlier but shouldn't let Koji earn the title of Dragon King. During their battle, both Trainers dealt with a tough battle but Akira got out on top even though his Charizard almost lost. With the tournament over, Akira set off on his journey along with the other Dragon-type Trainers to become stronger. Pokémon sometime during his youth. Five years later, it was revealed to have evolved into . Akira has two Mega Stones that allow Charizard the ability to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y. Charizard's known moves are , , , , and .}} Category:Trainers with Key Stones it:Akira (LDK)